


Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone

by moomoo42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Good Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: When everything is lost, Harry sends Draco back into his eleven-year-old body so that he can change the future.(Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

I walk out with the others, Neville in front, as we see Voldemort and his death eaters walking towards us. I stand near the entrance behind some of the others as we wait for them to arrive. Voldemort walks at the front, his snake Nagini at his side. Behind him are all of his followers as well as Hagrid who is holding a still body in his arms.

"Who is that? Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny Weasly asks stepping up next to Neville with her father. "Neville, who is it?"

"Harry Potter..." Voldermort calls. "Is dead!" 

"No! No!" Ginny screams as I let out a small gasp. How will we win without Potter?

"Silence!" Voldermort shouts letting out a wave of magic. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith... in me." He turns to his followers and announces, "Harry Potter is dead!" making them cackle in delight. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us..." He calls turning back to us. "Or die." Nobody moves.

"Draco!" I turn to see my father motioning me to come over. "Draco!" he calls again when I don't move.

"Draco..." my mother says from his side. "...come." I'm tempted, but this is where I belong.

"No," I state. "I won't."

"Oh? Betraying your family are you? So be it. You will die with the rest of them by a spell of my own making! Mors hostibus meis!" A spell the same color as the killing curse sweeps towards us in a wave. 

I see a blur of movement from the corner of my eye before someone grabs hold of me and a very familiar voice shouts, "hostibus defendat, et ad mortis meae." 

Voldemorts spell explodes out in every direction. I hear Voldermort cry out in shock as his own spell hits him sending him to the ground, dead. But the spell doesn't stop there, it continues to spread killing everyone it touches, light and dark. I get ready for death when it hits me, but instead, a warmth rushes through me. I don't stay distracted by it for long when I feel Potter starting to fall next to me. I quickly lean down to catch him and the next time I look up there isn't a single survivor. I look around all of the familiar faces, their eyes wide open in shock even in death until my eyes land on my parents. a tear rolls down my cheek and I can't breathe.

I quickly look down when I hear a small voice rasp, "Draco." Potter looks pale and weak, but he's still alive.

"Po... Potter... what did you do?"

"His spell was only meant to kill his enemies... I changed it so it would spread to his side as well while protecting you."

"Wh... Why me?"

"I could only protect one person..."

"Yes, but why me?"

"You're the only one who can save us all Draco."

"What?"

"I'm sending you back with a few of my memories which will come to you when you need them... Goodbye Draco..."

"Harry, what are you..."

He cuts me off by chanting, "salvos nos remittite initium." The ground disappears from under me and I fall into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolt upright with a gasp. I automatically reach for my wand, which... isn't there? I search around where I'm sitting finding nothing until I catch sight of my hand. My very small hand. I quickly look around for a mirror only to see that I'm at home in my room. I jump up and run to my mirror and check my reflection. I look like I did when I was ten, maybe eleven. 

"Master Draco is awake?" I turn to see Dobby. Dobby who is supposed to be dead. "Master Draco?"

"What?" I snap harsher then I meant to.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Dobby says cowering away.

"I will be down soon," I say with a sigh. He leaves with a bow and a pop. I turn back to the mirror and sigh. How did I become a little kid again? What was it that Potter said? 'You're the only one who can save us all Draco. I'm sending you back with a few of my memories which will come to you when you need them...' this was what he meant? Sending me back before everything happened? To save all those people who died? Before Voldermort came back and my parents joined him? Wait... My parents. They're downstairs right now. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Draco?" I hear Mother call. 

I take a deep breath before replying, "Come in." The door opens to Mother looking much younger than when I last saw her, a lot less stress lines and her eyes are brighter.

"Draco... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I quickly reach up and touch my cheek. She's right, It's wet. "Draco?"

"I'm fine," I say rubbing my cheeks with the sleeves of my pajamas.

"...Okay... Get dressed, we're going to Diagon alley to get your school supplies after breakfast." And with that, she leaves. I take a deep breath before walking to my wardrobe, grabbing some clothes, throwing them on and running downstairs. Mother and Father are already eating at the table when I arrive.

"Draco, what happened to your hair?" Father asks. I reach up to touch it and remember that I used to gel it straight back.

"I wanted to try something new," I reply. He raises an eyebrow but goes back to eating without further comment, so I do the same. After we've finished Mother and I make our way to the floo, Father being busy with work as usual can't come.

Mother holds out a bag of green powder that I take a hand full of before stepping into the fire, throwing it down and saying in a clear voice, "The Leaky Cauldron." I feel the familiar sensation of floo travel before I step out into the pub moving out of the way as Mother steps through behind me.

"We'll get your wand and then you can go get your robes fitted, while I go get everything else on your list, sound good?" she asks.

"Yes Mother," I reply as we step out the back and make our way into Diagon Alley.

We head straight for Ollivnders and I wonder if I'll get the same wand as last time? I should, right? 

"Can I go in alone?" I ask once we reach the door.

"Of course you can, I'll go get your books. We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks once you've gotten your robes fitted, okay?"

"Okay, Mother." she hands me a bag of money and with a small smile, she leaves.

It turns out that I had nothing to worry about since I get my old wand, 10 inches, hawthorn wood, and a unicorn hair core. "reasonably springy". I quickly make my way out of the store and down to Madam Malkins not wanting to miss Harry. I need to do better this time. I need to not be rude and act friendly. I enter the shop with a sigh, this will be hard. I let myself be led to the back of the shop to be fitted and try not to fidget as I wait for Potter to arrive.

It's a few minutes later when the shop's door opens and a boy with dark messy hair and bright green eyes walks in. Potter looks way cuter then I remember, I'm getting a weird temptation to ruffle his hair that I quickly push down.

"Hogwarts too?" I ask as he steps up onto the stall next to me.

"Um... yeah..."

"I'm Draco," I say with what I'm hoping come out as a friendly smile. The way his shoulders loosen slightly tell me I did well.

"Harry," he replies.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." 

"You too."

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?" he asks in confusion. He doesn't know about the Hogwarts houses?

"Well, there are four houses. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. And Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness."

"Oh... well, I don't know which I would be in, do you know which house you'll be in?"

"Probably Slytherin, Malfoy's are known for always being in Slytherin."

"Oh, I see."

"You're done dear," the fitter says to me. I nod and hop down from my stall.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I say to Potter. I turn to leave when I hear Potter call for me to wait.

"Yes?" I ask turning back.

"Will you... um..." He takes a deep breath before blurting out, "will you be my friend?" I have a flashback of me asking him the same question in a very different way.

With an amused smile I answer, "I would love to," and with one last wave, I leave to find Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrive at the station a little early with Mother on one side and Father on the other. Father turns to me first and says, "You know my expectations, do not disappoint me." Then with a crack, he's gone.

As soon as he's gone Mother kneels next to me and presses a kiss to my forehead before whispering so quietly that only I can hear, "remember Draco, I will always love you no matter what you do." And then she's gone too leaving me blinking in shock. 

Mother definitely did not say that last time, but it makes a warmth fill me and leaves a smile on my face as I pick up my case and my new black owl Midnights (a different one then I had last time) cage. I walk forward onto the train and take the first empty compartment I find. I pull out my wand and wordlessly levitate my case to put it away. I place my owls' cage down and open it and the window, telling her to meet me at Hogwarts as she flies away. I pull out a seventh-grade book on potions from my robes and start to read. 

I don't look up when the door of my compartment opens until a familiar voice calls, "Draco!" sounding excited and relieved. I look up to see Harry standing at the door.

"Hello Harry," I reply.

"Can I sit here?" he asks nervously.

"Of course." I close my book and put it away turning my full attention on Harry. If I want to stop you-know-who... no, Voldermort, I need to become Harrys' friend.

He sits across from me happily after putting his case away.

"Would you... um... tell me more about Hogwarts?" he asks suddenly looking shy.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Um... classes?" With a nod, I start to talk. I'm on charms when the door opens again to a familiar redhead. I only just manage to hold back a sneer.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" he asks. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry looks to me in question and when I just shrug he says, "sure."

He smiles brightly sitting next to Harry as he says, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"...So... so it's true? I mean... do you really have the... the" he trails off uncertainly.

"The what?" Harry asks. 

"Scar?" he whispers. I look at him in disbelief, could you be any ruder? 

Harry doesn't seem to mind, with an "oh, " he lifts his hair from his forehead to show the lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked," Weasley says before he notices me. "Who are you then?"

"Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you," I reply as I was taught by my Father.

"Malfoy?" he says sounding like he's talking about a dementor.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I ask politely.

"Malfoys are Death Eaters," Weasley replies like that should be obvious.

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry asks.

"A follower of you-know-who," Weasley answers.

"Voldermort?" Harry says making Weasley flinch. "Of course he isn't..." he trails off looking up at me worry in his eyes. "Right?"

"I'm not." Harry sags in relief believing me straight away. "Though, I cannot say the same of my Father."

"So, you're not a Slytherin?" Weasley asks.

"I never said that."

"But you said you weren't a Death Eater!" Harry looks between us looking confused.

"Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, actually a lot of the Death Eaters that come from Slytherin only become one because that's what everyone expects from them."

Harry nods with a small smile but Ron doesn't look convinced.

With a sigh, I ask, "if Slytherin was really as bad as you think it is then why would they let it be a house at Hogwarts?" 

Before Weasley can reply the trolley is pushed up outside the door and we're asked, "anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks," Weasley says sadly lifting up a half squashed sandwich. "I'm all set."

I'm about to ask for a few things some that I might give to Weasley, when Harry says, "we'll take the lot," as he pulls a few galleons from his pocket.

"Woah." I ignore Weasley as I remember my last first year. So this was why the trolley was out. All the food gets left with us and we start to eat, Weasley and I explaining what all the different foods are to Harry, our previous conversation forgotten. When he opens his first chocolate frog I manage to catch it before it jumps out the window and hand it back to him. He sends me I smile before looking down at the card he got.

"I got Dumbledor," he says.

"I got about six of him," Weasley replies. 

"Hey! He's gone," Harry says looking down at his now empty card.

"Well, he can't stay all the time," I answer eating a lime-flavored bean. We're interrupted by the squeaking of a rat on Weasley's lap.

"This is Scabbers by the way," I get a really bad feeling and the image of a small dirty mouse-like man appears in my head. I shake it off, confused. "Pathetic isn't he?" Weasley continues oblivious to my thoughts.

"Just a little bit," Harry replies making me raise an eyebrow at the 'just a little bit,' but I stay quiet.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Weasley asks.

"Yeah," Harry answers excitedly. he picks up his wand and clears his throat before starting. I know straight away it won't work even before Granger stands at the door and interrupts with, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevilles lost one."


	4. Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevilles lost one." I stop myself from offering to accio it, that is definitely not a first-year spell. 

Weasley shakes his head saying, "no."

That's when Granger sees his wand. "Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron clears his throat and starts again. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There's a small light that shocks the rat but it doesn't turn yellow. 

Without really thinking about it I pull out my wand, point at the rat and say, "Colovaria." The spell hits the rat turning it bright yellow. Everyone looks at me Harry in amazement, Weasley in jealousy and I couldn't quite tell with Granger.

"Not bad," she says before turn back to Weasley. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She walks into the compartment and stands before Harry pointing her wand between his eyes. "For example, oculus reparo." The tape flies off of Harry's glasses as they get fixed. "That's better isn't it?" Harry pulls off his glasses looking them over before putting them back on as Granger continues, "holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" I roll my eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger." She turns to us. "And you are?" 

"Um... Ron Weasley," he says with his mouth full of food.

"Pleasure," she replies before turning to me.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," I say politely, reminding myself that to be friends with Harry I need to be nice to his friends.

"You too." She stands. "You three should change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She starts to leave before stopping and turning to Weasley. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" She points to the side of her nose. "Just there." Weasley quickly rubs his nose while Granger leaves.

"She's right, we should change." The other two nod and do just that. 

We arrive soon after that leaving the train together with the crowd.

"First years! This way please!" a voice calls. I look over to see Hagrid and have to hold back a grimace as we make our way toward him. "Come on now! First years!" That's when he spots Harry. "Hello, Harry."

"Hey, Hagrid." With that, we're led down to the waterside where all the boats are.

"No more than four to a boat!" 

I get in an empty one Harry and Weasley getting in after me, Harry sitting next to me. Longbottom gets in next and then we're off. Everyone is in awe the whole trip watching Hogwarts get closer and closer until we arrive. We all hop out and walk up some stairs to where Professor McGonagall is waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she starts. "Now, in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." 

She's interrupted by Longbottom's shout of, "Trevor!" He runs forward and grabs his toad. He sees Professor McGonagall looking down at him and quickly apologizes before moving back into the huddle of first years.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall continues like she hadn't been interrupted, before turning and walking away. Unlike last time I'm Harry's friend so instead of me introducing myself and offering friendship everyone starts talking about how they think we'll be sorted.

"My brothers said we have to fight a troll," Weasley says.

At Harry's pale look I say, "there's no way they'd let students fight a troll, let alone first-years who haven't even been taught a single spell yet."

"I guess so," Weasley replies. Our conversation is cut off by Professor McGonagall coming back.

"We're ready for you now," she says. 

We follow her lined up in pairs through some doors and into the great hall. I ignore the others talking as I look over at the Slytherin table. Will Harry still be friends with me when I start sitting over there? He seemed to believe what I told him earlier. We reach the front of the room and the hat sings its song.

"Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledor would like to say a few words," Professor McGonagall says stepping to the side as Dumbledor stands.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mister Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Why would they have something that can kill in a school? "Thank you."

Professor McGonagall steps forward and explains, "when I call your name you shall come forth I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger?" Just like last time Granger gets sorted into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall continues calling out names everyone getting sorted into the same houses as last time. When I get called I step up and sit on the stall confidently. The hat is placed on my head and I blink in shock when it doesn't immediately call out Slytherin.

'Hmm... difficult, very difficult,' the hat says directly into my head.

'What do you mean? I'm Slytherin,' I think back.

'Yes, well, that didn't work out very well last time now did it.'

'You know?' I ask shocked.

'Of course, I know, now calm down I won't tell anyone. You are certainly smart but you don't particularly go out of your way to learn new things. You are also brave trying to save the future, but no, you don't belong in Gryffindor either. The place you belong in is,' the hat pauses and before I can argue it shouts, "Hufflepuff!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

"Hufflepuff!" I freeze in shock. That was unexpected. I thought I would get Slytherin like before or Ravenclaw because of my future knowledge or maybe even Gryffindor to be closer to Harry. But I never thought that I would be in Hufflepuff.

"Go along," Professor McGonagall says taking the hat from my head.

I stand keeping my face blank, my back straight and my head high as I numbly make my way toward the Hufflepuff table. I sit at the end next to two girls and across from two boys.

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones and these are Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley," one of the girls says gesturing to each person who each gives a small wave or nod in reply as she says their name.

"Draco Malfoy," I reply absently as I think about how some of these people look familiar, but I can't quite place it. Until suddenly I can. A lot of the people I can see around me are people that I had made fun of or bullied last time. I can't believe how bad I feel for doing it. I never would have before.

"...foy. Malfoy. Draco!" I snap upright and look around at the faces looking at me with worry... that's new...

"Huh?" I could have put that better.

"You were zoned out," Finch-Fletchley explains slowly.

"Sorry... I'm just tired." It's only when I say that that I realize how true it is. I'm mentally and physically exhausted from all that's happened. I let out a yawn.

"That's fine. We're supposed to be going now anyway," Bones says, leaving her seat with a look on her face that I can't determine. I nod sleepily as I stand. I look out over the other tables finding everyone where they were sorted last time. My eyes meet Harrys who is looking back with a strange expression.

I send him a small smile and a wave before someone who I'm guessing is a prefect calls, "first years! This way!" distracting me.

I follow the crowd of black and yellow downstairs in a daze only just stopping myself from continuing to the Slytherin dorms when everyone else stops. I look to where everyone is looking to find a brick wall. The prefect says something before tapping a pattern on the wall making the bricks move like the entrance to Diagon ally to show a really friendly looking room. I didn't even know that rooms could look friendly. There are couches, cushions and blankets everywhere. If I wasn't so tired I'd hang out here for a while.

"I know you're all tired, but before you go to bed we have some things to go over."

The prefects make a speech about sticking together, working hard and helping people who need it before saying that we'll all go down to the great hall early tomorrow. I'm barely managing to keep my eyes open when we're finally sent off to our dorms to sleep. I find the bed with my case at the end and ignoring everyone else I flop down on it and close my curtains. I cast a silencing charm and a few protective spells before finally letting myself drift off to sleep.

&&&

I'm the first to wake in the dorm. I take a shower and get changed into my new black and yellow robes feeling strangely numb. I grab a book on runes that I'm reading and make my way down to the common room to find a comfortable place to read. Over the next hour, more and more people wake until it's announced that we're going down to the great hall. I place my book in my bookbag and follow them all through the castle. As soon as we're in the great hall there's an excited shout of, "Draco!" as Harry runs up to me with a bright smile.

"Hello, Harry." His smile widens. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. What about you?" he asks.

"Same. I..."

I'm cut off with a shout of, "Malfoy!"

"Hello Abbot, Bones," I reply.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Bones asks.

"Sure." I turn back to Harry. "See you later." He nods looking a little disappointed as I follow Bones and Abbot to the Hufflepuff table.

"You can call me Hannah if you want," Abbot... Hannah says as we dig into breakfast.

"And you can call me Susan," she adds.

"Then you may call me Draco," I reply politely. Justin and Ernie offer the same when they join us and we continue talking until we're sent off to class with our time tables.

And my new life as a Hufflepuff begins.


End file.
